Splintered Souls
by Vultrix216
Summary: Aramis is a normal hedgehog who lives with his loving family. At least, that's what he thought. Will he be able to find out more about his past? Is an attack on his friends and family his only hope to discover himself? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Welcome to a new story! A full OC story that takes place in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. I hope you all enjoy and ask that good stuff, leave reviews if you like it, criticise if you don't. **

**OC's are wanted for this story. A guy can only come up with so many characters before they start bending together into one big blah. Yep, so, OC form at the end of the chapter, maybe?**

**Enough yapping, commence with the chapter! **

* * *

"Aramis! Aramis! Wake up! We have to go now! GET UP!" Yelled the red hedgehog didn't even stir. He just stay asleep, either not hearing the fox's cries, or choosing to ignore them.

Gunshots rang out from below the two. The fox ducked down next to the bed.

"Ok, enough!" Yelled the red furred fox. He punched the hedgehog in the gut, who howled out in pain and grabbed his stomach.

"What the hell Chi?" Shouted the white and blue hedgehog.

"Just shut up and get moving!" Chi hollered. "There are people here with guns and robots and masks and we have to leave now!" Screamed Chi, fuming at his brothers ignorance.

"Alright alright. I'm up." An explosion shook the house, followed by cries of pain. "Wait, who's here?" Gunshots sounded in bursts. "C'mon! Let's go!"

The two raced out of Aramis' room, down the hallway, and out into the living room.

"Where are mom and dad? Where's Kiora?" Aramis asked Chi, his voice painted with concern.

"They were taken! The bad guys knocked them out and took them away!" Responded Chi.

"Do you know who took them?" Aramis asked.

"No, but they had masks on," replied his younger brother.

"Go go go! Gather the experiments!" Yelled a deep voice from outside. "Don't let them escape!"

"You got it boss!" Shouted several voices in unison, which was followed by whoops and hollers of some sort of sick excitement.

"C'mon Chi, we gotta go!" Aramis said as he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him away.

"But what about mom and dad?! Kiora?!"

"We'll find them later. Right now, we need to get moving!" Aramis yelled to his younger brother. Aramis lead Chi through the living room, past the front room, and straight out the door.

It wasn't a pleasant sight.

Buildings crumbled, trees knocked over, dead bodies everywhere. Everywhere they looked they saw some new kind of frightening sight.

But, definitely the most disturbing part of this scenario, was the young hedgehog, tall and slender, black quills with piercing yellow eyes, laughing.

Laughing at the destruction.

Laughing at pain.

Laughing at death.

"Oh my god..." Gasped Chi. Chi also couldn't help but notice the odd traits that the laughing hedgehog had in common with Aramis.

The way they both stood, leaning slightly to the left. The way each of them tapped a foot on the same rhythm. The way they both give of a strong presence. The newly discovered hedgehog looked familiar somehow. Had he seen a picture of him somewhere? Had he heard a story?

Aramis couldn't believe the sight that was placed in front of him. There were almost no structures left standing. His house was crumbling, cracking, desperately trying to stay together. The site nearly brought him to tears.

Then he saw the hedgehog.

His anger flared, causing his eyes to turn completely pitch black. His body felt cold, abandoned by all spirit. He could still see, but he couldn't control anything.

Chi noticed this. He first felt the hand in his turn a dreadful cold, then he looked up to see Aramis' eyes turn black. After that he saw Aramis' usually bright, happy, vibrant quills quickly transition into such a dark black, he couldn't even look at it for longer than a few seconds at a time. It was as if his brother had become a void of nothingness.

"Aramis...?" The young double tailed fox asked cautiously.

"Chi, get away from me," replied Aramis in a voice that sounded more protective than threatening.

"I-I don't understand! What's happening?" Asked Chi, worried for his brother's safety.

"I mean it!" Snapped the now black hedgehog. "I'll find you later, wait by the cave," Aramis thought of the place the two would always go when they were bored. "Don't talk to anyone, don't stop for anything. And for Heaven's sake," he paused to get one last look at his younger brother, "Run like there's no tomorrow."

Aramis' younger brother was shortly shocked at his brothers sudden burst of leadership skills, but he didn't question them. He turned, took a single glance at Aramis, and took off running. Aramis was saddened at the sight of his brother leaving his side, but both knew that it was for the best.

"Hell, for all we know, there might not even be a tomorrow!"

Aramis looked back to the origin of the voice, and was greeted by the freezing stare of a maniacal hedgehog.

* * *

**Alrighty! Chapter uno is done! Leave a review and tell me what you thought. And yes, I know it's short. Don't rag on me for that. **

**And as promised, an OC form for you creative, wonderful minds out there. **

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance (height, weight):**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Quirks:**

**Weaknesses/flaws:**

**Thoughts about death:**

**Alignment (good, neutral, evil, chaotic if you know stuff): **

**Fighting style/weapons used:**

**Anything special I should know about them and how you want me to portray them:**

**That's all I need, feel free to add anything, and please, don't spare the details. **

**Have a wonderful, wonderful day! Stay happy! **

**-Vultrix216**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! New chapter coming up! Please, hold your applause. And thank you very much for everyone who sent in OC's. Those people would be g0ttag0fast for Sasinori, jamiezeng96 for Ilya, and Jaysun for Cawkatrice. None will appear in this chapter (sadly) because I have had this written for a while, I just let it sit there for a long time. I'll try to incorporate the characters soon though.**

* * *

Aramis, the once white and blue hedgehog, glared directly into a pair of sharp, quick, calculating topaz eyes. His look bore so deep that it almost looked straight into the very being of the newly discovered hedgehog, who was found laughing at people's suffering.

In response to this look, the unnamed figure causally started at Aramis. He didn't look angry, annoyed, or frustrated. He actually looked a bit amused by the rage that emanated from Aramis. It was funny to him when people got angry. He always found it more fun to just laugh at things, which would annoy people more, thus making it even funnier.

"Two questions," said Aramis. "One: Who are you? Two: Why are you here?"

"Straight to business, are we? Replied the hedgehog. "My name? Damn, I had it just a few minutes ago..." There was some chatter that sounded like it was over a radio.

The hedgehog put a finger up to his left ear, listened for a moment, then exclaimed, "Azori! That's it! I always forget that."

'Azori?' Aramis thought. 'I know I've heard that name somewhere before...'

"And as for the second question, I'm simply here because I was told to do so," said Azori.

Aramis said quietly, trying to hide his anger," And who told you that?"

"That would be myself! Self employed, work wherever I want, it's quite nice!" Azori replied like a child.

"Ok, I've had it up to here," Aramis raised his hand high," with your stupid, innocent act! Now tell me why my family is being attacked!"

There was a short silence before Aramis received an answer. Azori stood there, mulling over how to respond to the sudden outburst from the angry, now black, hedgehog.

"Because you fail to see the full picture. You think that I would be so stupid as to go and attack random families? No, I have a motive. And that motive is a secret to everyone but me," answered Azori quickly and annoyingly. "I'm not just some idiotic guy who runs around killing people, that'd be my uncle."

Azori didn't speak for a long time after that. He decided that it would be best to let his words sink in before acting.

And Aramis realized this, but did nothing. He was preoccupied with his rage slowly building within him. From a small cinder, to a roaring flame. Aramis would have his revenge for his neighbors, for his family, and for his only home he had ever known.

"Now, are you going to act?; or just stand there shell shocked?" Asked Azori wickedly.

Azori extended both his arms and his left caught on fire, while his left one began emitting a soft blue light and started spitting smoke. He wasn't in any pain, and Aramis knew that it had to be one of those special powers some people had.

'Maybe that's what is happening to me?' Aramis thought to himself as he grabbed at his quills.

"What's the matter? Been holding back on me?" Asked Azori as he pulled his left arm back.

Aramis tried to concentrate on whatever was happening to him. He forced the odd energy into his arms, and eventually his hand.

Aramis clapped his hands together and grunted in frustration. He opened his hands and felt a rush of energy leave his body. He watched what was happening and saw the gigantic black beam shoot from his hands, aimed straight for Azori's heart.

Azori screamed out in surprise as he saw the burst of energy heading towards him, and he quickly shot both hands out in front of him, which shot a beacons of ice and fire to counter Aramis' dark energy.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. All Aramis saw was a short burst of red and blue light. Azori was distracted with the fact that Aramis could actually use his power, especially being able to use it correctly.

The struggle lasted a bit too long for Azori's liking, so he decided to end it. He jerked his arms to the left, which caused both beams of energy to disappear.

"Enough!" Azori yelled. "You can't best me!" The black hedgehog rushed at Aramis in a loose manner that seemed to fit his personality.

Azori pulled his right arm back, igniting flames around his hand, and punched for Aramis' head.

Aramis quickly dodged the easily lethal blow and countered by sweeping at Azori's feet, which nocked him to his knees, making him look like a defenseless puppy.

But Aramis knew better. He knew enough from the fact that Azori was amused by suffering, but it just seemed like Aramis knew him. Everything about him rang a bell in his head. His stance, his attitude, his golden eyes. It felt like he'd had known him forever. But that's not possible... Right?

"Ok, ok, you got me. You fought better, you bested me, just do it already," said Azori slowly, realizing his defeat. "I know when I'm beaten."

"Do what?" Asked Aramis in response.

"You know... Kill me. You beat me in battle, you seem as if you hate me, which is odd considering how much time we spent together," said Azori in a completely different attitude that before. He even seemed serious at this point.

"What do you mean by 'how much time we spent together'?"

"Have you forgotten? I can see how it would be possible. With chaos emeralds there can be... Complications."

"Wait what're talking about? What are chaos emeralds? What did I forg-"

THWACK.

Aramis was hit hard on the back of his head by a man with a half soldier look to him.

The man smirked as he looked to the now unconscious hedgehog, who's color was returning to normal.

He reached his free hand up to a radio on his ragged vest, clicked a button and said, "I got 'em boss, call off the troops." He switched the radio off and extended his hand to the knelt hedgehog.

"W-who are you guys?" Asked Azori as he took the hand and stood up.

"Well, I work with a small team," said the man with a strange accent. "Everyone else," he nodded his head to gesture to the other troops in the area, "I don't really know. All I know is that they're not very professional," replied the man as he ran his now free hand through his short brown hair.

"So, why do you need him?" Azori asked as he looked to the unconscious Aramis.

"I thought you would know the answer to that one, Azori. We've been tracking you and him for a while. We need both of you back to finish what we started."

"What do you mean?" Azori asked with true innocence flowing through his voice.

"You'll find out soon enough," said the man as he swung the butt of his gun down onto Azori's head.

When Aramis awoke from the involuntary sleep he was in, he first had no idea where he was. He was lying on the floor, in a cell. That's all he could sum up.

There was no door in this cell, at least not that Aramis saw, and it was only him in the small room.

There was no bed, no food, no water... no Chi.

But Aramis was kind of relieved for him not being there. He wouldn't have to suffer along with him.

Aramis pulled his legs to his stomach and leaned against the wall. His stomach growled loudly, pronouncing it's hunger.

'How long have I been out?' Aramis thought to himself.

It had to at least be a couple of hours, it had been nearly midnight when Chi woke him.

'If only I could look outside...' Thought Aramis sadly.

So, with nothing to do, Aramis sat there. He slept only once, and it was very uneasy, he kept waking up every half hour.

But eventually, he heard something. It was a quiet sliding noise, as if a door was opening.

Which, was what happened.

"Hey, you," said an obnoxious voice. "Wakey wakey!"

Aramis looked up from his position, where he wasn't even sleeping, and saw a muscular man in the doorway. He had black sunglasses on, and orange vest, red pants, and green shoes with purple laces. His hair was a bit longer than average and was spiked into a small mowhawk. Everything about him made Aramis want to leave his presence.

"Just lettin' you know, we'll be arriving in about an hour."

"Where?" Aramis asked in a dry voice.

"The asylum," is all he said before he turned and walked away.

'Asylum?" Aramis thought as he saw two swords on the back of the man.

A few seconds later the door closed, only to open again a second later.

There were two hedgehogs standing before him. One purple, and one green. The both looked mean and like they didn't want to do things the easy way.

"Up," said the purple one.

Aramis actually did try to stand up, but he seemed to have no energy left in him.

They both let out small sighs and each grabbed one of the white hedgehogs arms and began to drag him out into a hallway.

There were no windows, which slightly saddened Aramis, just black metal. They reached the end of a hallway that lead to a large space that was filled with computers and workers. Everyone was quietly chatting into microphones and typing on their keyboards.

They didn't even seem to notice the three hedgehogs walking, or dragging, by them. Maybe they did, but it was probably normal for that to happen.

The three turned left at the workers, then took another left that lead down a long hallway.

"Where are we going?" Asked Aramis quietly.

Neither of the hedgehogs answered. The two just continued dragging him. The trio took a sudden left turn that lead to an elevator.

The green goon pushed the button with his fist and a few seconds later the dark metal door slid away.

About a minutes ride in the elevator and another ten minute walk, they finally arrived at their destination. The transport chamber.

"What the hell is gonna happen?" Aramis thought to himself when a large door opened in front of him.

Laughter that sounded barely half humane rang through Aramis' mind as his new buddies slowly dragged him through the door.

* * *

**Okay, okay I know. Another cliffhanger, but this one is just so good! At least to me. Anyway, just keep sending in reviews if you can, and OC's are always welcome.**

**Have a fantastic day!**

**-Vultrix216**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooo people! How's it going? Good, I hope. Anyway, new chapter for S.S up (Yay!) and I think you will like it. OC's are still being accepted, and if you send them in I will give you a shoutout in this little author ramble at the beginning of chapters. Oh, before I forget, thank you Armadillo Power Studios (previously Misteria the Wolf) for Misteria. I'll make sure I put her in the story shortly (I think I already have an idea for her).**

**So, back to the point, new portion of this story. Please leave a review or PM me what you think of it. Only, this one is a little different. It has a POV shift and it changes perspectives. I'll explain why at the end of the chapter. I know I should never unexpectedly change the way it's written, third person, first, or second. But still. I think it was necessary for the type of character. So please don't yell at me for it.**

**And that's it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three hedgehogs, one green, one purple, and one white with a few blue quills, were making their way down a long path. Where the path lead? To a place where none were never truly happy. Where people hid behind laughs and facades of sarcastic, sassy comments. A place where the imperfectly insane resided.

And Aramis wanted none of this. He thought he was normal. He'd lived his whole 17 years in this world as an average child. Now, he knew his past was a bit blurry, that was obvious to everyone he talked to.

"Where were you born?" People would ask.

"...I don't know…"

"Oh, um...Well, when's your birthday?"

'I don't really know that either. We celebrate it on the day I was adopted, January 17th."

Thoughts like this raced through Aramis' mind as he was taken, dragged actually, to the site of his inevitable doom.

I knew all of this from my vantage point on a rocky jutt on a wall of stone. I sat there silently, crouched down to my knees, watching the three hedgehogs.

How do I know this is what he was thinking? I can do that. Deal with it, don't question it. I've done that since birth. Hearing other people's thoughts, feeling their feelings, predicting their next action.

It's quite simple if you have an unnatural gift. You have to be a bit more psychotic than psychic, there's a big difference.

"Hey, Rethra? Are we gonna do this? It's getting a little late… And I'm a little hungry." Said a small voice behind me.

"Then you should've brought a snack!" I snapped at Ilya. I turned around to see the older cat human mix behind me. "Can you only think of food?"

"It's not my fault…" Stated Ilya. "Food...food is just so good… Fresh made cupcakes, squash purée, even day old bread sounds good at this point."

"Go look for some berries then." I said as I turned back to the trio of hogs. They were nearing the entrance to the asylum. Poor guy, he didn't look insane. Not even a little.

"I already did! There's nothing around but dirt and tumbleweeds. Don't you have any food? My head is starting to hurt."

I looked back at my partner for this mission. Why were we picked to do this one? Why her? I'm a top notch operative, I've never blown a mission or gotten caught. Tip-top work. Most of the successes were without a partner. Partners tend to slow me down and screw with my mind set.

I rummaged through the bag on my back and produced a banana. I tossed it in the air and sliced it in half with a quick flick of the blade mounted on my wrist. I threw Ilya half of it, and put the other half into my bag.

"There, that should keep you settled for a while…" I muttered under my breathe.

'Thank you!" She said as she set down her bow staff and started eating the fruit, peel and all.

'Gross,' I thought. "Alright, you ready to do this? We only get one shot," I said to my temporary team mate.

"Oh ya, this is gonna be a breeze."

"This is serious! If we get caught we're screwed! Do you remember our objective?" I asked while looking at the human-cat mix's eyes.

"We have to rescue some dude right? Saimoni? Sarisona? Something like that," Ilya said after she finished her half banana.

"Sasinori. He's from some country overseas. Roughly three feet tall, weighs like fifty pounds. You'll know him when you see him," I said quietly.

'God, I already know this…' she thought to herself.

"Apparently you don't."

"How did you…?" Ilya started.

"Forget it. Let's get this over with," I said, my annoyance showing through. "We need to head east, then find their sewage pipe."

"Gross! We have to go through the sewage?"

"Deal with it. Follow me." I started running east, and soon had Ilya catch me, being part cat helps with speed. That, and being a bat means that I'm not inherently fast.

After ten minutes of running and jogging we reached a large pit, the same one that surrounded the entire establishment.

Without thinking, I jumped up and grabbed Ilya in the process, then whipped out my wings. Usually I'm a good flyer, but with the extra weight of my unneeded partner, which was just above one hundred pounds, it wrecked my technique. I had to dip down a few times just to maintain a decent speed.

After one, pain filled, minute of flying, we reached the other end of the chasm. As soon as we were over land, I dropped Ilya and fell to the ground.

"You ok?" Ilya asked me when I landed and started breathing heavily.

"Ya...ya…" I said in between jagged breaths. Having bad lungs is a pain in the rear end. "Just give me… give me a minute."

"Okaaaaay…" She said slowly and wearily.

A little later, when my breathing had returned to normal, I gave my partner the thumbs up for us to continue. So on we went, through a narrow passage, up a wall of rocks, and across several smaller trenches. Luckily I had to do no more flying.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Ilya when we saw the sewage pipe. "But now we have to crawl through it..." she said dejected.

"No we don't. I only said we have to find it. Now we turn the corner and find a door to the basement. It'll still smell, but not as bad as being in there."

"You tricked me!" Said Ilya in a half yelling voice.

I quickly shushed her. "Keep it down. There are probably guards in there. Actually, there are. Be quiet and follow me." My co-worker nodded her head, a bit reluctantly, and pulled the bow staff from her back.

I walked around the corner near the pipe, which had begun spewing waste, and surely enough the door was there. I slowly opened the door and quickly slipped inside with Ilya right behind me.

* * *

I closed the door silently and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. It didn't take very long, I could see the same with Ilya's. Maybe she isn't so bad after all.

I took a few seconds to examine the room around me, but there wasn't much to see. A series of stairs spiraling upwards, a balcony to the left, and the sewage underneath us.

And the smell was bad. Really bad.

I heard Ilya gag quietly then heard her ask me, "Are you sure this is the only way to get in?"

"Does the front door sound better?" I asked.

"Honestly? At this point, ya."

I sighed. "C'mon, let's go." I lead us up the stairs for about three flights, then we came across another room.

This room is also very simple. Only this one has a door. Only problem with that is that it's inside a locked guard station.

Great. Just what I need.

I ducked my head back down under the metal grade floor and peered out, looking for any sign of guards.

"Do you hear that?" I heard a very quiet voice ask me.

"Hear what?" I asked the girl behind me.

Ilya responded a few seconds later. "That tapping. It's like someone is drumming on the metal."

I paused for a moment to listen, and there it was. Drumming that was going to some awkward beat that wasn't really a beat. It kept changing after every ten seconds.

I followed the sound of the tapping and made my way down a long hallway. At the end I could see a dim light and a tall human dressed in a black uniform with the words 'Guard Level 5' on it. Hopefully that means he has enough access to the place that I can get inside that door.

"Stay here and watch for anything. I'll be back," I whispered quietly.

"Ok," said Ilya in the same volume.

I jumped up onto the ceiling and latched onto it. What can I say? I can just do it. I crept along it silently until I reached the end. I let go off the ceiling and landed on the floor in a roll.

I hid behind the metal of the outpost, under the window that surrounded the station. I slowly approached the door and counted to ten in my head.

One… The man was laying back in a huge chair.

Two… He looked like a nice guy.

Three… He can't be that old. Maybe eighteen or nineteen.

Four… What am I doing? I can't compromise a mission.

Five… His face is kinda cute.

Six… Wait, what did I just say?

Seven… Oh god, can I still do this?

Eight… I have to! It's my job!

Nine… Just calm down. Pull yourself together.

Ten. I kicked the door open and immediately rolled onto the ground, through the man's legs, and swept feet out from under him. The boy landed on his back with a groan.

I jumped to my feet quickly, and prepared my fist to strike.

"Look lady, I don't want any trouble! I'm just a guard!"

"I need a passcode to the door down there," I said emotionless.

The man didn't answer. I half heartedly punched the floor next to his face , and I think he could've had a stroke.

"Don't hurt me! Please! The key's in the cabinet!" The man said.

I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

I pulled his head up by the collar and slammed it back onto the ground. His eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

I walked over to the cabinet where the key should be and opened it up. There was a jacket, a shirt, and a hat. I threw the hat out and under it, as I suspected, was a thick white sheet of metal with an intricate pattern etched into it.

Seems like it could be a key to me.

* * *

**Ah, it feels good to bust out a chapter one session. Especially if you end it at the same time the album you're listening to ends. It just feels good. Oh, and I chose to write this in first person because Rethra, who it follows in the chapter, can read other people's minds. So it wouldn't really matter how I wrote it, for chapters that mainly follow her it'll be in this perspective. Unless you guys just really don't like it, then I won't.**

**So? How do you like the two new characters? Rethra? Ilya? I like them both. Pretty unique. **

**Big shout out to jamiezeng96 for Ilya. I really like her and I think she'll be here for a while. **

**That's really all I have to say. Thanks for tuning in. I hope you liked it. **

**Stay happy and healthy! **

**-You know who I am!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, Ok. I'm gonna stop you before you start ragging on me. I know. I haven't posted anything lately, and I'm terribly sorry. I've been pretty busy with some school projects (including one were I ended up doing everything) and it's just been hectic with thanksgiving. And to top that off, writer's block is being a *****, but that's not really a surprise. **

**I hope I'll be able to post soon. Thank you for being patient. I don't see anything like this happening for a while. But, you never know.**

**So, thanks again for waiting, and here's the chapter.**

* * *

"State your business," said a stern voice through some sort of intercom.

"Got a new inmate here," said the green hedgehog.

A click was heard by the three hedgehogs and then the door slowly slid open.

"I thought they were expecting us," said the purple hog.

"Me too. Boss said they would."

Aramis was tempted to speak up and ask who they worked for, but he knew that wouldn't end well for him. Either completely ignored, or, most likely they would beat him. Aramis decided it wasn't worth the risk.

So on through the door they went, into the asylum, with the purple and green hedgehog dragging poor Aramis with them.

'Why am I even here?' Thought Aramis. 'I've never done anything to deserve this. I don't think I'm insane. Well, I hope I'm not.'

Aramis soon felt the ground beneath him turn rather cold and he saw the area around him change to a depressing dull grey and white. Desks were set up in rows down both sides of the hall, all of them protected by thick layers of glass.

"Hello there! How can I help you today?" Asked a voice that sounded so out of place. The voice sounded happy.

The three new arrivals all looked to the person behind a desk to their left. The human had brown hair that was tied back into a pony tail, dull grey eyes, and was wearing a light pink shirt.

'How does she manage to stay happy in this place?' Aramis thought. 'I could never do that, it would eventually drive me insane...Oh, heh...Maybe that's the point of this place. Bring in normal, healthy patients, let the depressed surroundings slowly erode away there cheerfulness, and then throw them to the wolves.'

Aramis hoped he was wrong, but he had always doubted himself. Even about little details. He could like one thing one minute, then the next think he was lying to himself and move onto another subject. He ended up driving away all of his friends, they were fed up with his split personality.

"Ya, we need to check this guy in. The boss said he sent you his information," replied one of the hogs.

"Oh, yes. Here it is, Aramis, correct?" Asked the receptionist.

"That's him," said the other goon when he pointed to the white hedgehog.

"Ok, we'll take him from here," said overly cheerful women. Thoughts of sadness and pain rang through Aramis' mind when he thought of his future here.

Two men turned a corner and walked towards Aramis. They cuffed Aramis and, now that I was able to stand, walked me through a series of corridors.

With every hall he discovered a new inmate to fear. One was a small kat, who appeared to be throwing pianos in his cell. Another was a large, brutish man with very large muscles who continuously worked out. But the one who frightened him the most was the wolf.

She was of a decent height and weight. Long black hair flowed over one of her eyes, revealing a striking blue iris. And the weirdest thing about her was the fact that she had sapphires entangled throughout her hair.

Now, why was she the creepiest of the lot? Before I tell you, keep in mind that Aramis was rather broken at the moment. His family was gone, his home destroyed, his will shattered. So he was wide open for any possible problems.

Now that that's out of the way, I can tell you. As the three humanoids were passing her rather large cell she stared Aramis straight in the face, and that's when Aramis guy to see here other eye. It was blood red. A scar across it, a piercing deep scarlet.

Then she winked at him and Aramis couldn't control himself. He stopped walking and stared at her. Face to face. Eye to eye.

It has the same effect as staring into Azori's eyes. It drove him crazy. Thoughts raced through his mind, his body felt as if someone else has was in the driver's seat, and he hated it.

Dark energy began seeping into the floor around him, draining all heat from it. Aramis' eyes turned the horrible black, and his quills followed suit. His body went limp, and he slowly began rising into the air, his form of power seeking to help him, to better him.

The guards were yelling for help, and Aramis was screaming in his head for it to stop.

Aramis heard alarms go off, people running down the halls towards him, and he even heard the wolf begin laughing.

The next thing Aramis knew was that a needle had been shoved into his arm. The part of his mind that he couldn't control grabbed the needle and stabbed the man who injected him, five times. Aramis wanted to stop, more than anything, but his other half just wouldn't comply.

The struggle to control Aramis didn't take too long, the sedative that was administered to him was very powerful. Within a minute he had fallen asleep and had slumped over on the floor.

Security dragged him into a nearby chamber, one with extra security. They strapped him into a chair with metal bands that locked his arms, hands, ankles, and neck into place.

The wolf from before continued to stare at Aramis, who was put into the cell across from hers.

Finally something exciting happened to her for the first time of being in the institution.

* * *

**Holy crap! I was supposed to upload this a few days ago, but I didn't have time. I'm so, so sorry. I promise I won't do this again. Please forgive me! **

**And hopefully you enjoyed this somewhat shorter chapter. This was a bit rushed, so I'm sorry if the quality is a bit low and a lot short.**

**Oh, and new OC was introduced, her name was never said, but she was there. Technically there was two, one was just barely mentioned. I will introduce the rest of them within the few chapters to come. **

**That's it! **

**-Vultrix216**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! How have you been? I hope you've been good. You better have been!**

**I understand that I said that I will upload and that I would write more. Yaaaaaa….That didn't happen. I'm not sure why, I just didn't get around to writing. I'm very sorry for that.**

**Well, that's not completely true. I do have an idea as to why I haven't written.  
It's mainly because I haven't had the drive to do it. Sure, leaving you awesome people hanging has been bothering me a lot, but still.**

**Not having the passion to write, I never thought I'd ever utter those words. It saddens me deeply.**

**Aaaaaaanyway, hopefully I can get this chapter out by the end of sometime soon.**

**Post Script: I didn't realize that I used the same name in two different stories. I had the first chapter of this written long ago, so Kiora was already used. But I used it again in The Dying Nobody, my pokemon fic (which is on my profile thingy). Aramis' sister, as you might remember from the first chapter (It's barely mentioned) will now be named Zaira.**

* * *

**_Even Heroes..._**

Aramis has a strange dream that night.

He dreamed that he was lying on nothing, that he was floating in an empty void.

Nothing felt, nothing was warm, nothing was.

He had layed there for hours. He stared at the somewhat beautiful nothingness. It intrigued him.

The more he started, however, the less there was. It was a bit a game really, almost like a staring contest with his sanity.

And he was slowly losing.

This continued for a time unregistered in his mind, until a sharp squeal broke the silence.

It sounded somewhat familiar to Aramis, though he wasn't sure anymore. His mind was clouded and cluttered with all sorts of emotions.

The noise persisted.

Aramis ignored even more.

The squeal, almost a shriek now, had become unbearable and Aramis had to look.

He stood up without a sound. Aramis located the origin of the voice within seconds, and he almost broke into tears at the mere sight.

A hedgehog stood in his presence. No more than three feet tall, with tangled red quills flying and poking out in all directions. The most beautiful, large, bright emerald eyes staring innocently into Aramis' ocean blue ones. A small teddy bear tucked tightly between her arm and waist, beaten and barren.

Tears threatened to flood his eyes even more than they already were.

"Z-...Zaira?" Aramis asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Awamis!" The little girl exclaimed as she ran and hugged the white hedgehog.

Aramis bent down immediately after she started hugging him, and squeezed her so tight, he could've broke his wrist.

His sister. Zaira. His sun on a cloudy day, his everything he had forgotten and lost.

Aramis could no longer control his emotions, he began crying almost instantly after he hugged her. After he remembered the way she smelled, how she smiled, how she projected such a strong attitude.

The embrace was broken by Zaira after a long while.

"Why are you crying?" She asked in her soft, yet unbreakable voice.

Aramis wasn't sure how to respond. "I, uh... I just missed you so much," he said as he wiped his eyes.

"Crying is a bad thing," she stated adamantly. "No one should cry."

"I agree, but-" he choked on the tears that boiled the backs of his eyes and throat, "even heroes need to cry..." he said sadly.

"Oh, I guess so."

"I'm glad you understand."

"But where have you been?"

"I've been... away." Aramis could barely speak at the thought of his family needing him, and him not being there.

"We have been too. Some man came and got us," Zaira said quietly, matching Aramis' volume. "Men with big metal things that hurt a lot were always around."

Aramis' mind went blank.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"They had big metal things, and if you did something wrong... they hurt."

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"They hit you?" He asked, more out of anger than anything else.

"Mh hm..." Zaira said, sniffing a bit.

"Why?" Aramis asked.

"If you don't do what they say, like stop looking at them, or if you don't sit still." Zaira was the one who was near tears now.

Aramis was about to his her again, to calm her, and himself, down, but a small light formed in the distance.

The two siblings both stared at the light, and as it kept growing, everything started to fade.

Everything was turning an awful grey, and Aramis never got to embrace his sister.

Instead, Aramis was sucked into, what seemed like, a hole.

Spiraling down, down, down, down, down...

* * *

***wipes eyes and blows nose* Oh, I, uhh. I wasn't crying! I promise! You know that's not me...awkward...**

**But really, I did find this a bit hard to write, mainly for emotions sake. I thought it was a powerful chapter.**

**Sorry if it was a little short, I've been bad about that recently. ****And I'm sorry for there being no OC's introduced in this section. I'll get them in soon (if I don't, PM and I'll make sure to do that).**

**And, that's it really. Please leave a review or PM me or something to let me know your thoughts on it. They really help me a lot.**

**Stay fantastic!  
-Vultrix216**


End file.
